


Beyond Greek, Beyond Welsh

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), Doctor Who: Virgin New Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Angst and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight encounters a language he can't understand...neither can the TARDIS ...</p><p>From 2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond Greek, Beyond Welsh

The look on the Doctor's face was extraordinary. He stared at the pages in his hands. He read words like "pursuant" and "parts this" and "parts that". He actually tried turning the pages upside-down. It didn't help. He even tried sitting upside-down in his reading chair - with his bottom on the edge, his feet over the top of the chair's back and with his head and shoulders resting on the floor of the console room, thinking the resultant extra blood flow to his brain might help. Ziltch. He yawned.

Benny walked in. She looked at the Doctor and started laughing. "What ARE you doing??" With some difficulty, the Doctor got up from his awkward, but surprisingly comfortable, position.

"I'm trying to read this...whatever it is. I found it tucked away on one of the remoter library shelves. Do you want to try? I can make nothing of it." He passed the pages to Benny, who took one look at them and pronounced, "Good Lord! Not a chance, Doc!" She stared at them again, then said confusingly, "I know what it is, but not what it is." She passed the pages back to the Doctor. He sighed.

"I am rather curious to know what it says, might give me a clue as to why I hid these pages away. Maybe the TARDIS can decipher all this." He fed the pages into the appropriate slot on the console. The TARDIS rumbled for a bit and then...

*******

Both the Doctor and Benny were still wafting smoke away from the console half an hour after they'd picked themselves up from the remoter parts of the room. Chaos was everywhere. The console had blown several circuits and had forcefully ejected the offending pages, sending them clear to the top of the overhead scanner - where they stuck in assorted places. It had been the TARDIS's way of saying, "Screw this!" The Doctor knew the TARDIS would clear the pages away when she was ready. It took several minutes more for all three of them to stop coughing.

When she could finally speak, Benny looked at the Doctor and said plaintively, "Please, Doctor, promise me one thing?"

"What's that, Benny?" He asked, although he already knew the answer.

"That you will never, ever, again give legal documents to the TARDIS for a translation!"

His desire for a translation completely gone, he answered solemnly, while crossing both of his hearts, "With both my hearts, my dear Professor, with both my hearts." He then headed for the kitchens to make them both some much needed tea. He didn't notice Benny heading in the direction of the TARDIS wine cellar.

Fin


End file.
